WonderBat Week - Día 7 Mission Aftermath
by LadyValkyrie.Oph
Summary: Tras un primer y cobarde ataque de Medusa, Diana la enfrenta en una peligrosa batalla por su honor y el de sus seres queridos. Al prohibir la intervención de la Liga de la Justicia en el combate, Bruce se convierte en un simple espectador - WW/BM One-shot para la #WonderBatWeek


**N/A:**

 **Mejor tarde que nunca.**

 **Les presento la historia que escribí para la #WonderBatWeek que se organizó este mes. La semana terminaba ayer y debería haber subido la historia antes, pero no tuve oportunidad.**

 **La consigna era: Mission Aftermath.**

 **Espero que la disfruten y me comenten qué les pareció.**

 **Les pido perdón si hay algunos errores, no tuve mucho tiempo para corregir.**

 **Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics.**

 **WonderBat Week - Día 7 → Mission Aftermath**

Existían pocas cosas que lograban que dejara atrás una investigación, el análisis de la evidencia, la lectura de los videos de seguridad, la elucubración de teorías; el tono de voz que Alfred había empleado era una de estas circunstancias. Cuando giró su cabeza para enfrentar el rostro de su antiguo guardián, devenido a confidente, confirmó que era necesaria y con urgencia su presencia, donde sea fuera requerida, sin mediar discusión. Pocas veces había visto a Alfred tan pálido y frenético. El responsable de ese estado solía ser él, al encontrarse en un crítico estado de salud, al borde de la muerte, mas este no era el caso. El mayordomo lideró el camino hacía la cocina de la mansión, donde lo esperaban las novedades y mientras avanzaban solo pudo adelantarle que la princesa amazona se encontraba en aprietos y esos aprietos eran transmitidos por cadena nacional o a tal vez cadena global. La voz de Clark resonó en su oído y puso más claridad sobre los hechos que acontecían. El boyscout aseguró que Diana había sido categórica, no quería interferencia de la Justice League, ni de ningún otro grupo aliado o héroe; era su batalla y la libraría en soledad. El rostro de Bruce se tiñó de ira al afrontar la estratagema de la amazona. Diana había dirigido las órdenes y advertencias sobre la inminente batalla a Clark porque sabía que mantener una conversación con él sería mucho más dura y complicada. Bruce no acataría sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas, aún cuando entendía lo importante que podía ser esa contienda para la amazona. No podía admitir ni la más mínima posibilidad de perderla, mucho menos ahora que había concedido dar los primeros pasos hacia la felicidad.

El plato de bocadillos merenderos de Tim estaba intacto. La decisión de oprimir el botón rojo de encendido del televisor se había llevado todo el hambre que había ganado luego de sus horas de estudios y entrenamiento, transformándose en un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago. Con la mirada fija en la pantalla intentó comunicarse con su compañera de los Jóvenes Titanes, Cassandra Sandmark, pero ella no respondía su comunicador. La mente del joven maravilla, tan rápida y hábil como la de Bruce, debatía posibilidades de acción, pero no podía conseguir una que lo convenciera. La falta de respuesta de su camarada le decía que toda su atención estaba puesta sobre la batalla, que involucraba a su hermana mayor y mantener control sobre sus propias reacciones. Tim conocía a Cassie, sabía que estaría haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no involucrarse en la lucha.

La batalla transmitida en directo entre la fundadora de la Justice League y el monstruo mitológico era desesperanzadora. Quería calzar su traje e ir a ayudarla, sin importar las órdenes que la princesa amazona podría haber impartido, pero qué podría hacer él. Era claro que la única calificada para esa contienda era Wonder Woman y posiblemente las de su clase, aún cuando todo indicaba que no lo estaba teniendo fácil.

La llegada de Batman y Alfred en la cocina no lo hizo mover su vista de la pantalla. Estudiaba con vacilación la decisión de la amazona de cómo afrontar la batalla, era extraño verla sostener una postura meramente defensiva. Sin embargo era evidente que la amazona tenía dos objetivos: el principal, que su contrincante no dirigiera su mirada petrificadora a las cámaras, ya que no sabía con exactitud el verdadero alcance de sus poderes; el segundo, evitar ser ella quien confrontara con el rostro reptiliano y la cabellera viperina que adornaba la cabeza de Medusa.

Bruce desvió su mirada a los pies de Tim, allí se encontraba su perro Ace también atento a la contienda que se libraba. Esa pequeña interrupción le brindó un segundo para respirar y ser consciente de lo rígido que se encontraba al hallarse espectador de algo que podría tener un final no tan feliz. La resurrección de la menor de las gorgonas no lo sorprendía, sabía que alguien, que ni él, la amazona o los suyo sabían su identidad, la había convocado de regreso al mundo de los de carne y huesos. Aún así no esperaba que su siguiente ataque ocurriera tan deprisa y sea definitivo. La primera embestida había acontecido tres días atrás, tres días desde que lo habían privado del brillo en los ojos color zafiro su princesa.

xxx

Las cosas en la embajada avanzaban con tranquilidad, el personal estaba asentado, los estados del mundo habían dado la bienvenida a la comunidad de las amazonas, y ellas, ocultas por tanto tiempo de los hombres, abrían sus cabezas y corazones ante este cambio. Diana llevaba su trabajo de embajadora de su pueblo y protectora de la paz con orgullo, su rol de heroína dentro de la Justice League con juicio y seriedad, su rol de hermana, de amiga y compañera con alegría y su sorpresivo y secreto nuevo rol de amante con intriga, júbilo y mucho amor. Se encontraba ante una calma que antecedía una gran tormenta, pero ¿quién podría percatarse del tejido de las sombras cuando se encontraba tan feliz?

Era una tarde agradable, libre al fin de compromisos políticos y sociales, sin villanos que llamarán su atención. Tenía el resto de su tiempo para disfrutar con esos niños que hacían de sus tardes ajetreadas más amenas con sus risas y ocurrencias. Había prometido que jugaría con ellos y su pelota de fútbol, que los ayudaría a practicar antes de su entrenamiento y parecía ser el día indicado. Martin, el más pequeño, tomó la delantera y con balón en mano corrió al patio trasero de la gran mansión. Diana no dejaba de preguntarse, qué hubiera sucedido si Ferdinand estaba junto a él o si hubiera sido ella la primera en enfrentar lo inesperado. No existía respuesta para su pregunta.

El niño vio a esa extraña mujer cubierta con un sobretodo oscuro, en el centro del parque interno de la mansión, de espaldas a la puerta por la que había salido. En ningún momento cruzó por su cabeza que podría ser alguien malvado, después de todo su padre siempre decía que la embajada era el lugar más seguro en el mundo. Evitando una introducción, conociendo la presencia del niño detrás de ella, Medusa se descubrió. Permitió que el infante se horrorizara ante su cabello de serpientes e imponentes colmillos y se regocijo ante su sorpresa. Martin supo que no había vuelta atrás. Su padre le había leído a él y a su hermano el mito de Perseo, el matador de monstruos, una noche antes de dormir, sabía que tipo de criatura tenía enfrente y sabía que no había escapatoria. Intentó pedir por el auxilio de Wonder Woman, pero cuando el sonido pretendió salir de su boca, ya todo su ser era piedra.

El brillo amarillento que reflejó el poder de la gorgona, cegó a Wonder Woman y al otro niño que salían en ese instante al parque. Detrás se encontraban Ferdinand y Robert, quienes detuvieron su paso abruptamente tras ellos. Diana descubrió su mirada, que había cubierto con el antebrazo, para encontrar una estatua con la estatura del pequeño, allí donde nunca hubo nada

—¡Cubran sus ojos y no salgan! —vociferó, tomando la delantera y corriendo a donde estaba la gorgona nuevamente de espalda a la embajada y a ella misma.

—Te quedarás en ese lugar si no quieres que destruya al niño —amenazó la gorgona con su mano sobre la cabeza de piedra del niño, sonriendo con malicia ante el horizonte.

Wonder Woman desvió su mirada atrás, Ferdinand estaba conteniendo a Robert y a Peter para que no salieran al parque. El hombre estaba desesperado, su hijo más pequeño había salido antes que ellos y no sabía que había sido de él. La heroína temblaba de furia e impotencia. Aun si era capaz de atrapar al monstruo que había invadido su preciado santuario, no sabía si podría revertir su mirada petrificadora en el futuro.

La gorgona extendió sus alas color del bronce, dejando caer su tapado largo al suelo, y emitió una carcajada antes de levantar vuelo. El instinto le dijo a Diana que la siguiera y así lo hizo. Medusa, lejos de detenerla, le permitió acercarse para poder jugar con su desesperación. Haciendo uso de una habilidad de transportación que no aparecía en ningún escrito, la gorgona desapareció frente a sus ojos y dejó una amarga advertencia resonando en sus oídos:

—No te preocupes, princesa. Nos volveremos a ver pronto y Atenea sufrirá al ver como su adorada campeona muerde el polvo.

Como un anticipo al dolor gestándose en el corazón de la princesa de las amazonas, la nubes grises se reunieron tapando el brillante sol de la tarde. Diana emprendió el regreso a su hogar con una carga de angustia sin precedente, debía enfrentar a ese padre y a ese hermano y afrontar la responsabilidad que le tocaba por la tragedia ocurrida.

La escena no podía ser más desgarradora. Padre e hijo se abrazaban a la estatua del pequeño. Escuchaba los susurros de Robert, las palabras de aliento a Peter. Por una vez, entre otras pocas, su oído agudo se convirtió en una maldición, su corazón se partía en pedazos más y más chicos. No sabía cómo podría arreglar lo que tenía delante. Ferdinand los observaba con tristeza y de brazos cruzados, sin saber qué decir o hacer para aliviarlos. Nada les devolvería al niño, por lo menos nada que conociera.

Diana descendió de los cielos y posó su pies descalzos con delicadeza en el césped húmedo por las pequeñas gotas que anticipaban una poderosa tormenta. Robert no levantó su cabeza para dirigirse a ella.

—No des ni un paso más. No te acerques —rugió —. Es todo tu culpa. Mi hijo está muerto y es tu culpa.

Sus palabras fueron una flecha directo a su corazón y la punta ponzoñosa no cargaba más que la verdad. Si ese niño estaba muerto, ella y sus dioses eran los únicos responsables, pero Diana quería creer que aún había esperanza; después de todo ver luz en la oscuridad más profunda era su don más grande. Ferdinand intentó mediar para detener el odio desatado de Robert, que solo terminaría escalando a lugares horribles, sombríos, lugares sin retorno. Sin embargo, la mirada severa de Wonder Woman lo detuvo. Ella permitiría que Robert sacará todo el dolor de adentro de sus entrañas, se lo debía.

Escuchó estoica cada uno de los reproches del padre herido mortalmente en su alma, sin dejar caer ni una lágrima. Ella no tenía derecho a sufrir, menos mostrar su sufrimiento, eso le había dicho el abogado; qué podría entender ella lo que significaba la pérdida de un hijo o un hermano. Robert solo quería lastimarla para que sintiera parte del dolor que atravesaba. Sabía que en el pasado Diana había enfrentado la muerte de su hermana, pero Donna había regresado ¿Acaso su hijo también lo haría?

El pequeño Peter se sentía confundido, atrapado en su llanto. Asimilar que su pequeño hermano sea de piedra, que ya no estaría para jugar, era una tarea casi imposible. Le dolía que su padre le gritara a Diana y lo enojaba que Diana no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápida como para salvarlo. Si había salvado a tantos, si siempre salvaba a tantos, qué hacía diferente a su hermano. La voz de Robert se apagó por la congoja y sus alaridos. Toda su exposición contra Diana terminó en un llanto ahogado, abrazado a sus pequeños, el de carne y hueso y el que ahora estaba frío como el mármol. Las piernas de Diana temblaban de la fuerza interna que hacía para no desmoronarse, no le correspondía. Mordió su labio inferior, miró al cielo oscuro y pidió a Ferdinand que pusiera a Alana al corriente de los sucedido y con urgencia la enviara a buscar a Uranía, jefa del equipo de sanadoras de Themyscira.

Robert tomó una decisión devastadora: abandonó la embajada con solo uno de sus hijos. Dentro de su alma sabía que todos los reproches que había usado contra Diana eran para él mismo. No había otro a quién culpar, él había expuesto a sus pequeños antes peligros inimaginables. Nadie lo había obligado a postular por ese trabajo, salvo sus propios deseos de ser parte de la construcción de ese mundo de paz y hermandad que inspiraba Diana día a día. Sin embargo, tenía que poner a resguardo a su otro hijo del peligro que podría regresar. La embajada de Themyscira ya no era ese lugar paradisíaco y seguro que había pensado que era.

En soledad, Diana lloró por la terrible pérdida. Acarició la mejilla del pequeño de piedra y contempló el terror grabado en su rostro. En su expresión vió el llamado de auxilio que nunca emitió. Su corazón no podía estar más pequeño, era como los pequeños ovillos de lana sobrantes que guardaba una tejedora, todo mancillado y encogido. La lluvia se mezcló con su llanto, no había palabras que la consuelen. Uranía había concluido que aún existía el calor de la vida dentro del pequeño, pero no podía asegurar cuánto duraría, y respecto al hechizo no conocía antecedentes de una resolución favorable. Le prometió a Diana que hundiría la mente en cada libro que tenía para encontrar una respuesta, pero no aseguraría su existencia porque jamás le mentiría a su adorada princesa.

Ferdinand irrumpió el autoimpuesto castigo de aislamiento al que la princesa se había profesado en dos oportunidades. La primera vez no hizo más que acompañarla en el duelo, demostrar que estaba ahí para ella; en el segundo la cubrió con sus brazos y le regaló palabras de aliento. El corazón de la amazona era tan hermoso, grande y generoso, a la vez tan frágil ante las desgracias e injusticias que necesitaba caricias y consuelo en todo momento. La aparición de sus hermanas, tiempo después, podría haberla levantado, pero tal vez habían llegado demasiado pronto. Diana no estaba preparada para alejarse del niño, ni siquiera podía pensar en venganza sobre la gorgona. Todo lo que quería era oír la risa de Martin otra vez. Cassie y Donna intentaron aliviarla, la invitaron a una cena solo entre hermanas, incluso propusieron mover la estatua del niño a dentro de la casa, donde estarían todos al resguardo de la lluvia. La princesa amazona se aterró ante la idea. No sabía cuál podría ser la consecuencia de mover al pequeño, si se creaba una rajadura en alguna parte de su cuerpo, incluso una pequeña ¿Podría implicar un daño de por vida cuando revirtiera el hechizo? No se arriesgaría. Lo acompañaría en la noche para que no estuviera solo, le cantaría canciones de cuna, le narraría historias de aventuras, besaría su frente fría y limpiaría su lágrimas de piedra. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Cuando la envolvió la oscuridad, no era consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la tarde; el último rastro de sus lágrimas era la sal seca en sus mejillas. Se alarmó al principio, tan distraída en su fijación por la pequeña estatua que ahora decoraba su jardín, creyó haber sido víctima del ataque de otro enemigo. Sin embargo el aroma picantón de ese perfume, mezclado al leve dejo de sudor, que advertía hacía una parada entre sus horas de patrullaje, la dejó tranquila. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon con ternura y le regalaron un poco de paz.

Bruce hubiera querido llegar antes, pero no había oído nada de lo sucedido hasta que Tim había corrido a verlo luego de hablar con Cassie. La embajada y el consejo de amazonas en Themyscira, regido por la Reina Hippolyta, habían deliberado mantener en secreto el ataque, pero principalmente, el regreso a la vida de la gorgona. Generar caos era lo último que necesitaban. La embajada recién empezaba a dar los primeros pasos hacia la integración de la nación de las amazonas en el mundo exterior, no podían permitirse un escándalo de tamaña envergadura ni generar temor ante los países hermanos.

El caballero de la noche acarició sus cabellos húmedos por la lluvia y susurró palabras de cariño en su oído, con esa tesitura barítona que tanto le gustaba oír. Le llevó tiempo convencerla de ponerse en pie y dejar atrás a la estatua del niño. Martin no iría a ningún lado, le prometió y ella sintió la necesidad de explicar en voz alta por qué no lo tomaba en brazos y lo llevaba dentro del hogar, al calor de una alcoba. No quería hacerle daño, no más daño del que le había ocasionado. Le dió un beso en la mejilla y le recordó cuánto lo quería; le prometió que iría personalmente al Olimpo con tal de recuperar su vida tal y como era. Los dioses habían estado ausentes durante todo el día, no habían enviado respuesta alguna a sus interminables rezos, no habían emitido señal. Ni Atenea, la responsable principal de la desgracia, había enviado condolencias, ayuda o alguna explicación. Sin importar adversidad, Diana persistiría con sus oraciones, porque conocía a sus dioses, a sus patronas más que ninguno, y conocía mejor que nadie sus extrañas maneras de actuar.

Ferdinand apareció en el parque cargando una manta y sosteniendo un paraguas oscuro. Había espiado a la amazona desde la ventana de la cocina, evaluando cuándo sería requerida una vez más su presencia. Con una expresión seria y guiándolo con la mirada, advirtió al guardián de Gotham que era conveniente que ingresara al cuarto de la princesa por el balcón, haciendo uso de sus habilidades acrobáticas y no por el pasillo principal de la embajada, ya que todavía había algunas personas merodeando. Él se encargaría de escoltar a la princesa sin que nadie la molestara. Ferdinand extendió la manta que tenía en brazos y Diana supo de inmediato cuál era su propósito. Cubrió al pequeño Martin, desde su cabeza hasta los pies y con un broche con forma de mariposa cerró el edredón para que no ingresara ni el menor soplo de frío. Le regaló un último beso, murmuró un "hasta luego" y sujetó el brazo que el kythotauro le ofreció para caminar con él a la par, hacía su hogar, protegidos bajo el paraguas. Cassie intentó abalanzarse sobre su hermana cuando la vio ingresar, pero Donna no se lo permitió. Diana necesitaba descansar porque en la mañana no existía quien la detuviera hasta que encontrara a Medusa y regresara todo a la normalidad.

Batman la esperaba en la oscuridad del cuarto y se había librado de su máscara, de su capa y armadura. Su mirada mostraba cuán preocupado estaba, sus ojos celestes devenidos a grises por la falta de brillo ante la intranquilidad de la incertidumbre. Pasó la mano por el pelo como acomodandolo en un acto reflejo producto de la ansiedad. Estaba ahí para ayudar a descansar a su princesa, para contenerla, pero no podía evitar pensar en la inesperada resurrección de la gorgona y qué se podría traer entre manos. Había muchas incógnitas y el detective que acostumbraba a despejarlas con facilidad, carecía de un indicio para empezar elucubrar teorías. Sin dudas había alguien más poderoso involucrado, alguien que había enviado a Medusa a incordiar a Diana, a cumplir un objetivo. Aún cuando pudieran deshacerse de la gorgona, quedaría detrás alguien más formidable, alguien que quería dañar a Wonder Woman o usarla para alcanzar un mal peor.

La ventana estaba iluminada por la escasa luz de la luna que se escabullía tras las nubes oscuras, una postal que emulaba las noches en su ciudad. Gotham estaba cerca y expectante, ansiosa por su regreso. Esta vez no atendería su llamado. No era una excepción que se permitía con ligereza, pues el juramento ante la tumba de sus padres garantizaba que la ciudad estaba primero, ante todo y todos. Sin embargo no hacía tiempo atrás había logrado por fin la valentía para permitirse ser feliz, había abrazado el amor que Diana le había profesado y había podido dar rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía por ella. La misión en Gotham era primordial, Wonder Woman entendía eso más que ningún otro, no obstante existirían momentos en que tendría que tomar un segundo lugar porque el amor y el bienestar de su princesa también eran importantes. Finalizar el patrullaje nocturno le correspondía a Tim, Oracle y Cassandra, él no regresaría como lo había advertido, en el fondo sabía que tampoco lo esperaban. Dedicaría el tiempo de esa noche a investigar acerca de Medusa. Tenía que adelantarse al plan que se gestaba delante de sus narices y las de Diana; y ante todo tenía que acompañar a su princesa. Escuchar los pasos de la amazona y de su compañero mitológico acercándose a la habitación lo alejó de su debate interno. Se acomodó contra la cómoda de madera clara y esperó su llegada con una toalla en la mano.

Cuando Diana ingresó en su cuarto, Bruce la envolvió en la pieza de tela, sin mediar palabra, para secar las gotas de agua que la habían empapado desde el comienzo de la tormenta. Secó su rostro con cuidado, admirando su belleza, siempre intacta ante cualquier adversidad e inconsciente besó la punta de su nariz con una ternura inconmensurable. Diana le regaló una sorpresiva sonrisa con cariño y se aferró a su cuerpo sin querer dejarlo ir. Bruce la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su cama, donde se sentaron para estar más cómodos y hablar. Diana tenía que contarle qué había sucedido, para poder arrancarlo de dentro suyo y así seguir adelante; él la escuchó con atención sin emitir palabras, acariciando de vez en cuando sus cabellos, y agregó en su mente detalles importantes a la historia que ya le habían adelantado. La sombra de la preocupación creció, no sabía por dónde empezar a idear una estrategia para cuidarla y protegerla.

El caballero oscuro volvió a abrazarla, a sentirla en sus brazos, embriagarse con su aroma. Le aseguró con su firme sostén que estaba ahí para ella y no se iría a menos que ella así lo quisiera, que la protegería de todo y de todos, que la ayudaría a lograr cualquier imposible. Alejó de él su parte analítica que repasaba los sucesos una y otra vez buscando alguna pista eludida, ahora solo debía brindarle todo su amor y cariño. Batman besó los cabellos azabaches de su princesa, aún húmedos por la tormenta, besó sus párpados y se llevó los últimos cristales de sal que aún conservaban. Besó sus labios, de delineado perfecto, carnosos y deseosos de amor, los saboreó. Descendió hasta su cuello, hasta sus pechos, hasta su sexo y la amó como la amaba a cada momento, con la totalidad de su cuerpo y con el universo de amor y devoción por ella que existían en su corazón y en su alma.

La princesa amazona encontró el descanso, abrazada al cuerpo desnudo del caballero oscuro, con la cabeza reposando sobre su pecho, escuchando su errático palpitar tras la pasión consumida. El caballero oscuro la observó dormir, admiró la paz que había encontrado entre sus brazos, hasta que no supo distinguir entre el sueño y la realidad, ya que él también había sido atrapado por la red de Morfeo. Como cada vez que dormía con ella, la recurrente pregunta, sin respuesta aparente, insistió en vagar algún tiempo más en su limbo ¿Por qué había esperado tanto?

xxx

La batalla era peligrosamente monótona para la amazona. Todos sus movimientos se concentraban en esquivar la mirada de la gorgona, evitar que las serpientes la mordieran con sus colmillos venenosos, con bastante menos suerte que la tarea principal, ya que había sido herida tres veces, y acertar algún golpe en una zona crítica que dejara confundida a su contrincante. Así que tomó un decisión que daría de qué hablar para convertir la batalla a su favor volcándose a la ofensiva, una ofensiva definitiva.

De un momento a otro, la cocina sumida en el silencio, expectante de la batalla que acontecía, se vio envuelta en una vorágine de voces, gritos, ladridos y sin sentidos. El primero en romper el silencio había sido Bruce, Diana se había comunicado con él a través de un canal privado de su com-link y simplemente había dicho "Lo siento, Bruce". Solo eso. Luego silencio. Bruce pensó lo peor.

—¡Diana! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Diana contesta! ¡Princesa! ¡No se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido! ¡DIANA! —clamó desesperado, desviando su atención de la pantalla.

Ace lo miró y aulló, buscando una explicación. Siguió Tim, le exigía una respuesta que se mezclaba con los alaridos hacia la nada que emitía su padre adoptivo. Nadie se escuchaba, nadie observaba, excepto…

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó el mayordomo cubriendo su boca con una de las manos, sujetando la mesa, buscando sostén, con la otra.

Bruce, Tim y Ace volvieron su mirada al televisor y el horror bañó sus expresiones. Las personas del mundo entero estaban en peligro debido a la contienda, sin agregar que la venganza estaba caliente en la sangre de la amazona, por Martin, por su padre y hermano, por ella misma. Con un hábil estocada cortó dos de las serpientes que habitaban la cabeza de la gorgona, las sujetó, una con cada mano, y sin que su contrincante pudiera adivinar su cometido, las clavó en sus ojos. El dolor hizo temblar su cuerpo, el ardor del veneno lo sintió hasta en su corazón, el arrepentimiento estaba latente, pero su objetivo estaba cumplido. Ahora era ciega y no necesitaba preocuparse por enfrentar la mirada petrificadora de Medusa, la carta trampa de la villana no servía de nada. La contienda no se extendió mucho más y tal como decía la leyenda, de la sangre de la gorgona nació un hermoso e inmaculado corcel: un Pegaso. El precio había sido alto, pero necesario. Cuando la idea se gestó en su cabeza lo único que había aparecido en su mente era cuanto Bruce adoraba sus ojos azules y aún entendiendo que era el paso indicado a la victoria, pidió perdón porque sentía que lo debía. Tras privar para siempre a Bruce y al mundo del brillo de sus ojos zafiro, había ganado la batalla.

Para una persona como él, escéptica desde la cuna, era extraño estar frente a un dios. Aún después de todos sus años vividos en ese mundo, tras haber conocido magos, demonios, alienígenas, atlantes, amazonas y principalmente a la princesa de todas ellas bendecida con una incontable cantidad de dones, era raro. Tal vez lo era porque había decidido dedicarse a no considerar nada fuera de la lógica y para un humano regular (no era su caso de todos modos) aceptar con naturalidad que había un dios frente suyo no podía ser lógico. Atenea estaba de espaldas a él, ya que se dirigía a Diana, pero ocupaba el mismo espacio físico. Una persona común, que no tenía las experiencias que él había tenido con lo sobrenatural podría haberla tomado por un ser completamente normal. Vestía de traje como si fuera una ejecutiva de alguna firma en Wall Street, incluso llevaba colgado al hombro un bolso porta laptop. Bruce no necesitó la introducción formal de Diana, ni la advertencia de Ferdinand antes de entrar, solo le bastó con ver sus ojos grises y su broche de búho para entender que estaba en presencia de una deidad y no cualquiera. Atenea era la responsable de la transformación de Medusa y la patrona de Diana. A decir verdad, la deidad no se había mostrado muy complacida con su presencia interrumpiendo lo que parecía una conversación privada, pero al ver la expresión que la princesa amazona le regalaba a su guardiana pudo notar que él era un tema zanjado.

—No voy a quitarte más de tu tiempo, querida mía —agregó la diosa, mirando de reojo al guardián de Gotham —. Confío en que Pegaso será feliz contigo y tus hermanas, que por supuesto está en buenas manos. Prometo que el niño no tendrá ninguna secuela, será como si nunca lo hubieran convertido en piedra y lamento que haya tenido que pasar por eso —La sonrisa de agradecimiento de Diana se le contagió en los labios. Nada más hermoso que la alegría de su campeona.

Bruce tuvo que morder su labio para evitar preguntar por los ojos de la amazona. Una venda blanca los cubría y desde el momento que había llegado no habían tocado el tema. Por lo menos físicamente la veía bien, estaba recostada en su cama vistiendo un camisón de seda azul, mas el veneno en su cuerpo no parecía haberle causado algún efecto adverso, se tendría que conformar con eso. Lo sorprendió ver la incomodidad en el cuerpo Atenea cuando informó lamentar que el niño hubiera tenido que pasar por aquella desgracia. Podría ser una cualidad de la diosa de la sabiduría, preocuparse porque sus enemigos usen a los más débiles para lastimarlos, una cualidad que lo hacía estimarla un poco más y que no creía compartiría con muchos de sus familiares. Cuando la postura de la diosa se tornó rígida una vez más, supo que era hora de las no tan agradables noticias que faltaban.

—Lamento continuar mi despedida carente de lindas palabras, ya que todavía falta detener al verdadero responsable de todo. Mantendré vigilado a Ares lo más que pueda, pero infiero que trabaja con alguien más, alguien que sabe esconderse. Confío, de todas maneras, en que hagan algo estúpido ante esta inesperada derrota y se muestren. Mientras tanto mucho cuidado, querida campeona. Tienes que mantenerte alerta, pasa el mensaje a tu madre y hermanas. Esto fue simplemente un primer asalto.

—Lo sé, mi señora. No volverán a sorprenderme —Diana entristeció la expresión de su rostro. Aún sabiendo que Atenea no estaba marcándole un error, ella sentía que debía haber predicho la aparición de Medusa. La amazona estaba siendo como siempre dura consigo misma.

Llevó las manos a la venda que cubría su mirada y sintió las manos cálidas de la diosa sobre las suyas.

—No todavía, Diana. Cuando me vaya —La diosa acarició el rostro de su campeona y sonrió con tristeza —. No quiero mentirte. No sé si tu vista alguna vez regrese, hay algo poderoso que impide que la restituya. Que tu ceguera perdure no tiene explicación. Debes aprender a convivir con ella. Afrodita me dijo que si la visión regresa a tus hermosos ojos azules será obra de un poderoso milagro producto tal vez del mayor de los poderes —La diosa la observó apenada y caminó hasta el balcón —. Adiós, querida Diana. Ten fe —Atenea tomó la forma de un búho y voló directo a su hogar, de regreso al Olimpo.

Por fin solos, Bruce corrió al lado de su amada y la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola en un largo y poderoso abrazo. Necesitaba sentirla contra él para poder conciliar consigo mismo que Diana estaba bien, que no había sido víctima de una herida mortal y que la batalla que lo había tenido en velo había terminado con su victoria. Se embriago con su aroma a jazmín, su corazón calmó su ritmo agitado y se acomodó al compás de los latidos de la princesa. No había nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos.

—Lo siento tanto, Bruce. Tenía que hacerlo —confesó Diana, con su cabeza oculta en el pecho del hombre que amaba. No hablaba solo del ataque contra sus ojos azulados, hablaba también de la decisión de no informarle de su batalla con la gorgona, de dejar que se enterara por terceros, por cadena nacional. No tenía que ver con confianza, pero no hubiera permitido que la quisiera convencer de acompañarla. No podría perdonarse perderlo.

—Shhhh, no digas más. No es necesario, no hay nada por lo cual disculparse, Diana —agregó él en un susurro, meciéndola contra su cuerpo. Diana era una guerrera, una amazona y era de los aspectos que más le encantaban. Bruce conocía el código de honor que regía a su princesa, un código muy similar al suyo, jamás le hubiera recriminado haberlo respetado. La batalla le correspondía a Diana, y a nadie más que ella, y por supuesto hubiera ido a ayudarla, sin dudarlo, si se lo hubiese permitido, después de todo haría lo que sea por protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. El amor infinito y el profundo respeto que sentía por ella fueron su ancla principal para no interferir en la batalla. Confiaba en ella.

En un acto reflejo, Wonder Woman regresó sus manos a las vendas que cubrían sus ojos. Quería quitárselas, le picaban y molestaban, si no podría ver por lo menos no tendría algún otro instrumento sumando a su imposibilidad. Bruce lo impidió —Deja que yo lo haga —pidió. Antes de desatar la cinta beso cada uno de sus ojos con delicadeza y el cariño de su amor dio ilusión a Diana.

Que no pudiera observar las expresiones de su amante, no quería decir que no las podía percibir. En el instante en que abrió los ojos y dejó que Bruce los admirara, la invadió un escalofrío de frustración. Al parecer sus ojos zafiro la habían abandonado.

El caballero de la noche la sujetó por la mejilla y la acercó para besarla. No había querido sentirse decepcionado al no encontrarse con el brillo de su mirada, pero fue una reacción que no había podido evitar, esas piedras azules eran la llegada más rápida al alma de la amazona. Ahora eran piedras grises, apagadas y sin pulir. El veneno de Medusa algo se había llevado al final, pero mejor eso, que la vida de su amada. La besó para asegurarle, para arrancar cualquier duda, con ojos zafiros, blancos o sin color, sin importar qué, él la amaría igual, incluso más y cada vez más con el correr del tiempo. Su amor por ella solo tenía un camino y era un camino ascendente y sin retorno.

—Quisiera tenerlos de vuelta. Es tonto ¿verdad? —confesó Diana entre caricias.

—No lo es, pero no centres tu atención en eso ahora. Lo importante es que estás a salvo, estás es en mis manos y no voy a dejarte ir. Eres tan hermosa, Diana —contestó entre besos.

—Pero es tan injusto. No voy a poder admirar su belleza, señor Wayne —le reprochó tras recorrer el cuello con sus labios carnosos.

—Si existiera belleza en mi, princesa, solo sería interna y no creo encuentres nada en mi interior tampoco. Tu tienes por los dos todo lo que necesitamos, física y espiritualmente —agregó mordiendo con delicadeza su labio inferior.

—¡Oh, cierra la boca! —exclamó —. No puedo entender cómo no ves lo increíblemente hermoso de tu corazón justiciero. Eres incorregible —lo reprendió mientras lo empujaba y se acomodaba sobre él, atrapándolo bajo su cuerpo. Diana detuvo sus besos de repente, algo había aparecido en su cabeza. Enderezó su postura antes de preguntar —. Vas a someterme a una prueba de batalla ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿vas a ponerme a prueba, para comprobar que no soy un peligro para la Justice League?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y la respuesta apareció sin dificultad en mente. Diana lo conocía bien, pero comprobaría sus habilidades tras su reciente ceguera, no necesariamente para acreditar si existía peligro para sus compañeros, sino para asegurar que era la misma guerrera capacitada de siempre y que podía luchar sola como siempre lo hacía. Lo único que le importaba era su bienestar.

Batman sujetó a la princesa de la cintura y con un hábil movimiento cambió su posición. Ahora era él quien la tenía a su merced —No vamos a discutir eso ahora, princesa. Ya habrá oportunidad. Lo único importante ahora somos tu y yo —sentenció con soltura, para después besarla con pasión una vez más. Lo importante era sentir su cuerpo aferrado al suyo, era sentir el amor que profesaban el uno por el otro.

—Te amo, Bruce —deslizó en un susurro apasionado.

—Y yo a ti, princesa. Y yo a ti.

 **The End.**


End file.
